1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an insect screen, more particularly, an insect screen attached to a lawn chair and provided with an opening for the passage of various items.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great number of people around the world enjoy fishing. Whether fishing for food or for the sport of it, the calmness and serenity of the sport coupled with the excitement of landing “the big one” makes fishing a popular pastime. Much fishing takes place from a chair on the banks of a river or lake. While this type of fishing has many advantages, one disadvantage that must be dealt with is that of flying insects such as mosquitoes, flies, gnats and the like. Area foggers, bug lights, candles and the like provide some relief, but they are not totally effective and may negatively affect the environment. Also, if one should move their chair, the repellent system is difficult or impossible to move. Another solution is that of a spray-on insect repellant. However, many people do not like the feel or smell of such sprays. These sprays also require repeated application, especially if the user is sweating or gets wet.
The present invention is aimed at a screen and cover attachable to a lawn chair, thereby preventing annoyance from insects while fishing or other outdoor activities. The present invention is a dome-shaped screen coupled to a support member. The support member may include a connector, such as rope or a hook and loop material strap, for securing the support member to a lawn chair. The present invention includes an entrance and an opening for passing items into and out of the screen and cover. The present invention may be reinforced with a sufficiently rigid band that maintains the structure of the screen.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,650 issued in the name of Gonzalez, Jr. et al., describes a sunshade attachment for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,405 issued in the name of Foster et al., describes a sunshade attachment for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,363 issued in the name of Kidwell et al., describes a portable canopy attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,281 issued in the name of Pappalardo, describes a sunshade attachment for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,257 issued in the name of Clark, describes an adjustable sunshade apparatus for a recreational chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,479 issued in the name of Servi, describes a wheelchair shade or canopy means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,915 issued in the name of de Souza Filho, describes a combination beach chair and cot.
U.S. Pat. No. 900,572 issued in the name of Morton, describes a sunshade attachment for a chair.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the insect screen industry.